Julius Belmont
Julius Belmont is the latest Belmont in the Castlevania series. Backstory and RP role After the defeat of Dracula at the hands of Alucard, Richter handed the Vampire Killer to the Morris clan after a curse was placed on the Belmonts. However, years later, in 1980 Johnathan Morris handed the Whip back to the Belmonts, and trained their next warrior : Julius Belmont, the descendent of all the Belmonts who fought Dracula before him. Years later, in 1999, the prophesied final return of Dracula came, and he was met with the full force of the entire world's military, in what became the Demon Castle Wars. In the conflict, Julius fought Dracula directly, alongside Yoko Belnades, the descendant of Sypha Belnades, and Alucard, while a ritual was performed to seal Castlevania in the eclipse. They succeeded, and Julius finished Dracula off once and for all. However, in the conflict he suffered a head injury, which lead to memory loss, to the point where he only remembered the first letter of his name.(Man, hate it when that happens.) In 2035, he felt the castle calling him from within the eclipse, and, with hopes of regaining his memory, went to the Hakuba Shrine and was brought into the castle. Here, he met Yoko and Arikado, now having no memory of them. He also met Hammer, a man who was sent by the army to investigate but bailed to set up a shop. He also met Graham Jones, who believed he was the reincarnation of Dracula. Julius didn't think much of him. Last, was Soma Cruz. He considered Soma a friend for the most part, but when Soma discovered that he was indeed the reincarnation of Dracula, and Julius remembered who he was, he attacked him. And yet, he held back as he sensed the real Soma in there, and he let Soma go to fight Chaos after Soma made him promise to kill him if he failed and became Dracula. When Soma succeeded, Julius left the shrine, and began to pick up the pieces of his life that he had forgotten. One year later, Julius heard of a cult attempting to resurrect the Dark Lord, otherwise known as Dracula, due to who he was and the fact that it would put friend/ally Soma in danger, Julius went to defeat them. When he came across the monsters regenerating through the gate of darkness, he simply eradicated them before they could regenerate. Eventually, he met Soma there once more. When Dario, a dark lord candidate, was powered by a fire demon, Julius tried to fight him, however Dario kept regaining his power and energy, and could do so for as long as he wanted, so he lost. After Celia's, the leader of the cult, plan B failed, and Dimitri, the other Dark lord candidate, went with her to gain more power in the Castle's abyss, Julius broke the lock on the abyss so Soma could give chase, however, due to his increasing age, it tired him out too much to help further. After the defeat of the towering Menace at the hands of Soma, Julius left the castle with everyone else, being one of the many of the group to laugh at Yoko's teasing of the idea of Soma and his childhood friend Mina being a couple. After this, Julius left to live out his life peacefully... Within the Chaos RP However, Julius' peaceful ending wasn't to last, as he was dragged into the Knitter Realm, and after being surprised by a drone scanning him, joined many others on a quest to close the gate to the upside-down in the abandoned lab, led by Eleven. (and he managed to kill a demondog himself so there). Personality Julius Belmont is a stern, serious, and down to earth man. Despite this, he can be shocked and surprised by many things. Within the Chaos RP, Julius retains the same foul mouth as his distant ancestor Trevor, and has little grasp on how modern(Never. Ask him. to pilot. a drone. EVER.)technology works. Although Julius' age causes problems, he is still possibly one of the serious fighters in the Knitter's realm, even if he really just wants to leave. Powers, Abilities, Weapons, and fighting style Julius uses the Vampire Killer, and has it now at full strength. He uses Sub Weapons alongside it, basically all the ones previous Belmonts used. He has access to Grand Cross, drawing foes in. Julius can also use Uppercut and Omnia Vanitas, along with many other martial arts. Relationships Soma Cruz: Ally and friend, made a promise to that he wishes he doesn't have to keep. Yoko Belnades: Friend and Ally. Genya Arikado: Friend and Ally. Hammer: Friend and ally. Celia Fortner: Enemy. Dario: Enemy, only lost to due to overly regenerating fire demon. Dimitri: enemy. Never personally met onscreen. Kokoro Belmont: Younger sister by 15 years. (currently only considers characters teamed with in Chaos RP as allies rather than friends.) Trivia * In Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow, Julius never uses the weak Dagger, and instead uses the powerful Grand Cross. * In Aria of Sorrow, even though Soma can stand on the shoulder of a Catoblepas or a Gorgon safely, Julius cannot. * It is possible to fight Julius in Aria of Sorrow at some very low levels: level 17 if the player does not use glitches and level 4 (432 EXP) if the player uses them. * Julius is one of the two Belmonts not to star in his own game, alongside Soleil Belmont (not taking into account characters from different timelines). * Even though Julius was incapable of using Magic Seals, he nonetheless managed to defeat several monsters that utilized them. Julius implied that he was able to do so due to destroying them before they could reconstitute (with Soma believing this to be impossible). * Julius's artwork for Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow by Ayami Kojima is apparently based on Koji Igarashi, former Castlevania director and producer, although this is mere speculation * Julius may be the eldest of the Belmonts to be called into active battle. In Dawn of Sorrow, he is 56 according to the instruction booklet, which indicates he was born in 1980. This would place him at age 19, the exact same age as his ancestor Richter at the time of Rondo of Blood, in the battle of 1999. This last fact should be kept in mind because, like the other Belmonts, he was at his prime during his biggest adventure, but the battle of 1999, referred to as the Demon Castle War, has not yet been made into a game. * In Castlevania: Bloodlines, Belmont descendant John Morris took up the Vampire Killer to take on Dracula. Although John was originally slated to make an appearance in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, it was re-written so that he had died, having passed the whip, and role of hero, to his son Jonathan. It is likely that Julius would have done the same thing, but the amnesia he received after the battle of 1999 made him forget the importance of having a child to continue the Belmont legacy. Thus, when the cult threatened the world, he was forced to go back into battle himself. * As Richter is noted as "Master Vampire Hunter" on Symphony of the Night, Julius's description in Aria of Sorrow also specifically states that he is the most powerful vampire hunter. This most likely means that Julius is the strongest of his time (1999~2035), while Richter was the strongest of his time (1792~1797) In Otomedius Excellent (set in 2011), Julius has a sister called Kokoro Belmont, who wants to become a vampire hunter after she graduates from St. Gradius Academy and High School in Japan. She is in the first year of high school there, putting her around 15 years of age. Kokoro journeys along with Gesshi Hanafuuma and the other members of the Angel Squadron to prevent the invasion of the Bacterians from dooming the Earth; it is possible that this journey also brings her to Transylvania. With no indication of Julius's parents and their ages, it is thus assumed that they are young enough where, after around fifteen years of waiting, they would have Kokoro as their second child.